harem_collectorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Quêtes histoire
Harem Collector possède plusieurs arcs d'histoire, ce sont les quêtes qui sont liées entre elles et ont un peu d'histoire communne. Ces quêtes sont listées ici par ordre d'apparition dans l'arc de l'histoire. Quêtes d'Introduction 'Lord of the Manor' Vous obtiendrez automatiquement cette quête a la sortie des égouts, après avoir parlé a l'alchimiste de la guilde et reçût vos 100,000 Sils de récompense. *Allez dans l'agence immobilière dans le Quartier Riche de Northmarket et parlez a l'agent. Il vous demandera de localisé l'usurier qui a pris ces deux enfants en otages et de les sauvés. *Allez dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket, puis allez dans la Taverne Tin Dog et parlez a Shally, la barman à propos des jeux d'argent (Si vous ne lui avez pas encore parlez depuis votre sortie des égouts, elle vous demandera de régler votre ardoise avant de pouvoir lui parler). Elle vous informera a propos du bar Bitch's Sixth Tit et de son arrière-salle. *Suivez la route vers le nord puis continuez vers l'est jusqu'à trouver un chemin vers le sud qui n'est pas bloqué par un nain et un mouton. Vous rencontrerez une femme, Therese, et elle rejoindra votre groupe. *Quand vous entrez dans le bar, parlez au barman et ensuite a l'orc gentleman pour accéder dans l'arrière-salle. Cette salle est une zone dangereuse, soyez donc sûr de sauvegarder avant d'entrer. *Lorsque vous vous déplacez à travers les salles, il y aura des ennemis que vous devrez vaincre. Ils sont tous simple et vous recevez un tutoriel sur les combats. *Après quelques combats, vous avez le choix d'aller soit a droite, qui mène au cellules, soit a gauche pour allez affronter le boss. Si vous prenez le chemin de droite, vous aurez à combattre deux ennemis et l'esclavagiste capturé vous dira que la clef de la cellule est dans la chambre du Boss. *Therese vous donnera des astuce sur comment battre le boss. Il est recommandé que vous tuez les minions avant d'attaquer le Boss. Après avoir battu le Boss, allez dans sa chambre et interagissez avec la table pour la clef de cellule et quelques (6) collier d'esclave (vous avez l'intention des les redonner, honnêtement !)Vous pouvez obtenir un Porn Mag en interagissant avec le coté gauche du lit.. *Avant d'atteindre les cellules, Therese quittera le groupe. Après avoir ouvert la cellule, l’esclavagiste vous pose des question gênante a propos des colliers d'esclaves mais décide de ne pas insister. Vous parlerez ensuite a la fille de l'agent immobilier, Alina, et lui donné quelque chose en cadeau. *Vous serez automatiquement ramené dans l'agence immobilière dans le quartier riche. Vous perdez tous votre argent, mais vous obtenez un manoir. Après la discussion, entrez dans votre manoir (Avant ça, vous pouvez enlèver les équipement d'Alina pour un peu plus de méchanceté et un peu d'argent) dans la zone nord et savourez votre nouvelle esclave (+5 Satisfaction). 'One Is The Loneliest Party' Cette quête est obtenue automatiquement après avoir fini la quête Lord of the Manor, comme suggestion d'Alina. *Allez au temple sur le coté est du Quartier Riche de Northmarket et parlez avec la nonne pour apprendre que Therese est cloitrée et indisponible. *Quittez l'église et allez dans la Taverne Tin Dog dans les bidonvilles pour rencontrez Elaiya qui se dirige dehors pour combattre un mage. Parlez a Shally a propos d'elle et vous fera un contrat (pour 1,000 Sils) afin de la protéger (entre autre chose, d'elle même). *Quittez les bidonvilles et allez vers le sud sur la carte, jusqu'à trouvé une route cassée vers l'est. Suivez la jusqu'à une tour en ruine, entrez dans la zone (n'oubliez pas de récupérer la STRANGE NOTE sur le mur de l'est avant d'entrer). *Frayez vous un chemin dans la tour et fouillez tout ce que vous pouvez. Soyez sur de vérifier le livre sur la table juste avant d'arriver à Elaiya (si vous avez la Seeker's Stone, elle vous alertera quand vous serez pas loin) *Battez Godfrey et obtenez Elaiya comme esclave. *Vous avez un avant-goût de la manipulation de Shally mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. 'Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job' Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. *Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers dans les Bidonvilles et lisez l'offre d'emploi. *Allez ensuite parlez au marchant sur les docks des Bidonvilles. Renseignez vous auprès de lui des détails concernant la quête. Il vous suggère de parler avec un Orc. *Allez dans le bar Bitch's Sixth Tit et parlez a l'Orc. Il vous dirigera vers l'arbre brûlé dans la forêt. *Assurez vous de vous arrêter au magasin d'outil pour acheter une pelle. Il y a une Graine sombre manquable dans la tombe sans marque. *Allez vers l'arbre brûlé (au sud ouest de Northmarket) et vous trouverez le campement orc. Nettoyez le et le boss apparaîtra près des arbres au milieu. Assurez vous de tuer ses gardes du corps en premier ou vous allez être submergé par les renforts. *Allez récupérer votre récompense a la Guilde, puis rendez visite a Florine dans votre Manoir. Elle proposera de tenir le magasin devant le manoir, et vous pourrez désormais vendre vos objets *Conséquence: Tous les survivant de la purge vont se déplacer vers la grotte au nord de l'arbre 'Maid to Order' #Vous obtiendrez cette quête automatiquement après avoir terminé Lord of the Manor. #Sortez du manoir et allez dans le marché d'esclave. #Achetez les maids pour 750 Sils. 'A Forge Too Far' Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. #Allez dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket, avancez un peu vers le bas et sur la gauche vous verrez une forge saissis. Parlez au forgeron. #Allez dans la banque de Northmarket, parlez a l'homme qui fait des prêt (Soyez avertis qu'une fois commencé, vous ne pouvez plus prendre de prêt ou rembourser un prêt tant que vous n'avez pas collecté les trois paiements mais les prêts accumule encore des intérêts). #Allez à Eastfort et collectez de l'esclavagiste, il ne peut pas payer et vous reprenez Doll, son dernier esclave et garde du corps. #Allez à Westcastle, entrez dans le théâtre et regardez la scène (50 Sils pour entrer), après cela vous recevrez le paiement de l'acteur. #Allez voir Elvo the Magnificent (sa maison est au sud du quartier Universitaire de Southport), Il vous combattra avant d'accepter de payer et sa maison est un donjon de grande taille dans lequel vous ne pouvez pas sauvegarder, soyez donc préparé. #Allez a la banque et parlez a l'officier des prêts. #Retournez voir le forgeron dans les bidonvilles #Allez dans la forge de votre manoir (dehors, a gauche de l'entrée) pour finir la quête avoir une H-Scene avec Doll. Quête "Harem Drama" 'Manor Invasion' Commence automatiquement lorsque vous avez 7 filles ou plus dans votre harem, à l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Avant de commencé un nouveau jour, vous pouvez essayez de récupérer autant d'esclave que vous voulez. Seule les filles qui sont officiellement membre de votre harem seront dans le manoir (Si avec obtenu Doll mais n'avait pas fini A Forge Too Far, elle ne sera pas dans le manoir, mais sera de nouveau disponible dans votre groupe après) Notes générales: #A la version d'Octobre 2015, la quête ne sera pas activé si le joueur n'a pas finis Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job. Si le joueur a commencé la quête A Forge Too Far (en parlant avec le forgeron), il devra aussi terminer cette quête #Après vous êtes réveillé, vous verrez que votre manoir est attaqué (c'est une zone dangereuse et la sauvegarde est désactivé). Vous avez besoin de récupérer vos alliées et tuer les intrus. Chaque fois que vous trouvez un allié, vous serait en mesure de réorganisé votre équipe. #Certains combat peuvent être évité en fonction de la situation (voir la liste en dessous) #Allez dans chaque salle du manoir jusqu'à ce que tous les intrus soit mort. Si vous battez le Boss (Therese et deux nonnes) et que vous pensez en avoir déjà fini, c'est que vous n'avez pas connaissance d'une salle supplémentaire ou que vous en avez oubliée (le manoir est GRAND). Si vous avez investis dans Apple ou Orange Kid, leur objets seront disponible au même endroit, prenez les #Une fois fini, vous pouvez choisir de vendre les deux nonnes au esclavagiste pour 15,000 Sils ou les revoyez dans l'église. Les conséquences a longue terme sont inconnus. #Vous devez féliciter deux de vos esclaves pour leur effort. Féliciter une fille (ou Felix) leur donne +5 RP. Féliciter une fille qui n'a rien fait de spécial, rendras les autres jalouse a cause du favoritisme, féliciter la même fille a chaque fois qu'il y a un évent spécial aussi (Marquez les fille que vous avez félicité pour ne pas le refaire lors du prochain évent), et féliciter tout le monde dévalorise l'action de féliciter, d'où la limite a 2 cette fois ci. #Tous ceux qui ne vivent pas dans le manoir de Northmarket, FLorine et Raina ne seront pas présent pour cette évent. En dessous vous trouverez la liste des salle que vous devez vérifier: La chambre du maître, la cuvette, le donjon, le laboratoire, le bureau, la salle a mange, la cuisine, le quartier des domestique, la chapelle et le salle d'étude (10 lieu en tout). L'ordre est pertinent uniquement pour les membres du groupe que vous voulez utilisez (et l'EXP associé) *Votre chambre: Vous êtes attaqué dès votre réveille avec seulement votre sœur (Meline). Elle se battra avec vous pour ce combat mais si votre relation est inférieur a Confiance, elle restera a l’abri. Vous pouvez ajouté Yeon a votre équipe après ce premier combat. Prenez la, car elle n'est pas dans la cuisine. *La Cuvette: Les intrus dans la cuvette essai de violer Doll, vous avez le choix d'intervenir (combat, +1 RP avec Doll) ou les laissez s'amuser avec elle (évite le combat, Doll ne rejoins pas votre groupe). *Donjon: *Le labo: Le Vieil Homme incroyable (si vous l'avez) s'occupera des attaquant dans le laboratoire d'alchimie. *Le bureau: Les chevaliers essayent de voler les document mais seront manipulés par Kyrie et/ou Bronwyn *La salle à manger: Un homme pense pouvoir battre Yamamaya et Gargan, car il tien de la Puissance de la justice. *La cuisine: Penelope vas résister a un prêtre et un chevalier comme elle est devenu un esclave elle même. *Quartiers des domestique: Chimei et Elaiya vont se battre ensemble et battre les attaquants (Si seule l'une des deux est présent, vous aurez a vous battre). *La chapelle: Combattez Therese. *La salle d'étude: Felix défendra Larelle pour l'incident de Lumberhill. Quêtes "Kelos Invasion" 'Ain't No Party Like a Search Party' Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", cette quête apparait dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Eastfort. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Parlez au maître de la guilde dans le fond, et allez a Giant's Path. ATTENTION: Contrairement à d'habitude, vous ne serez pas capable de partir une fois entré, soyez préparé. *Une fois entré, allez au nord. Vous trouverez quelque soldat de Kellos. Continuez au nord et vous en affronterez d'autre. Une fois le sommet du troisième écran atteint, allez a l'est. *Continuez a l'est, combattez d'autre soldats puis un boss. Evanie the Sword Saint peut taper fort, mais ne possède pas d'attaque de zone, d'altération d'état ou de minions, donc le combat ne devrait pas être trop dur. Elle lâche une bonne armure et un objet d'artisanat pour le Hero et s'enfuit. *Continuez a l'est, combattez d'autres soldats et passer le pont de l'est, il y a un point de sauvegarde si vous le souhaitez. Puis retournez un pont en arrière et allez au sud, combattez et continuez au sud. *Vous arriverez a un campement de soldat. Votre but sera les deux tentes isolées près du bas. Celle de gauche contient les aventuriers et un combat. Après avoir gagné, Kyrie (Mage de niveau 17) rejoindra votre équipe (Et si vous avez Doll dans votre équipe, elle soignera le combattant qui a les jambes cassées) et votre nouveau but seras de battre tous les gardes dehors. Ouvrez tous les coffres pour des objets de combat et des objets de soins. *Dans la tente de droite, il y a une maid que vous pouvez violer (+3 Satisfaction), un bon bouclier et une carte sur la map que vous devriez prendre. Maintenant allez tuer les soldats. Si vous avez un niveau décent, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. *Quête completé/ Vous recevez une H-Scene de fin de quête général, ainsi qu'une nouvelle journée. Allez parler au chef de la guilde et ensuite au gars en bleu au comptoir pour recevoir votre récompense. Sur le coté est de Eastfort se trouve un bâtiment (Military Intelligence). Essayez d'entrer pour accéder a une échange de la carte trouvé pour un Siege Shield, un bouclier très puissant. Puis allez améliorer votre arme et tout est bon. Research Materials Pré-requis: * Complétez Ain't No Party Like a Search Party * Obtenir la promotion de "Journeyman" dans la guilde Pour commencer cette quête, vous devez parler a Kyrie dans la guilde des aventuriers de Eastfort. Elle vous demandera un tome en provenance de la tour Rurapenthe. Bien qu’''officiellement'' dans Westcastle, elle ne peut être accéder qu'à partir de la carte. Vous voyez la tour à gauche de Westcastle (mais quand même attaché a Westcastle, pas un bâtiment indentent) sur la carte ? Marchez la bas. * Indice: Si vous vous trouvez bloqué par une barrière, ne perdez pas de temps à essayer de la désactiver. Cherchez un autre chemin. * Indice: Si vous êtes bloqué, comptez le nombre de téléporteur et d’interrupteur afin de les comparer. Si il y a plus de téléporteur que d'interrupteur, cela signifie qu'un interrupteur est caché: * SPOILER * Fouillez la bibliothèque a coté du cristal dans a l'étage "Archival Floor B" après avoir obtenu le "Wand of Reality Negation" de l'étage "Containment Floor". Vous avez deux manière d'entrer dans la tour: Combattre les garde ou "Essayez une ruse habile". Si vous choisissez cette dernière, vous avez plus options: * Si vous avez le "Necronomicon" dans votre inventaire (mais PAS équipé par un personnage) vous avez une entrée garantie. * Si vous avez le "Killer's Eye" dans votre inventaire, vous avez une entrée garantie. * Si vous avez le "Perpetual Motion Device" dans inventaire, vous avez une entrée garantie. Combattre les gardes est plus difficile mais aussi plus rentable (plus d'expérience et d'objets). Si vous utilisez la ruse, marchez juste sur le téléporteur et allez dans la salle suivante, si vous avez utilisez la force, vous avez besoin d'activer le téléporteur avec l'interrupteur dans le coin en bas a droite. Après utilisation du téléporteur vous arriverez dans la seconde zone: l'étage de recherche. Research Floor: * Objets disponible: *# Tiamat coins: Partie droite de la librairie, la bibliothèque en haut a gauche *# Bag of Devouring (Il mange toute votre nourriture): Partie gauche de la librairie, la bibliothèque en haut a gauche *# Headband #2: Partie gauche de la librairie, la bibliothèque central en bas a gauche La chose la plus importante a cet étage sont les répertoires. Ils sont au nombre de cinq. Ils contiennent entre autre chose, la localisation de la Philosopher's Stone. Ci-dessus, vous trouverez une liste des objets mentionné dedans. Soyez avertis que tous ne sont pas utiles... Si vous essayez d’accéder a la zone de droite, un mage vous bloquera. Le champ de force ne peut pas désactivé, vous devez trouver un autre chemin. Appuyez sur l'interrupteur de gauche et allez dans la zone suivante. Archival Floor A: * Listed Items: *# Blue Lady Cigarettes: Dans la partie gauche, la bibliothèque tout en haut a droite. *# Shroud of Observation: Tout en bas, dans la bibliothèque différentes des autres. *# Burke's Opal Necklace: Dans la partie gauche, le coté droit de la bibliothèque de gauche, troisième rangé. La pièce suivante (vous apparaissez du coté droit) possède trois interrupteur. Le seul téléporteur (bleu) que vous pouvez utiliser pour le moment est activé par l'interrupteur de droite (il y a une barrière de feu). Il téléporte a "Archival Floor B" Archival Floor B: * Listed Items: # Deck of Many Things: Coté droit de la bibliothèque tout en bas à gauche. # Ring of Contrariness: Coté gauche de la deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la droite tout en bas. # Animated Broom: Coté droit de la bibliothèque la plus en haut à gauche # Dark Seed: Coté gauche de la deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la gauche, en haut. Dans cette étage, vous ne voyez un interrupteur violet (Mais il y a une bibliothèque qui a une position un peu étrange...). Le téléporteur vous donnes accès a l'autre coté de la zone de Research Floor, où vous pouvez maintenant utiliser l'autre téléporteur (qui était bloqué par le champ de force). Vous retournez dans la salle avec les trois interrupteur mais de l'autre coté. Après avoir battue et l'ange et le démon, la barrière s’effondre. Appuyez sur l'interrupteur du milieu pour activer le téléporteur rouge, qui vous donne un accès vers "Containment Room". Containment Floor: * Listed Items: Les lettres vont de haut en bas, et les nombres de gauche a droite. *# Vorpal Sword-Chucks: A-4 *# From Flesh to Goo: B-4 *# Antikythera Mechanism: C-2 *# Puzzle Box: D-6 *# Philosopher Stone: E-7 * Indice: Une fois que vous avez ouvert tous les coffres qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez gagner 150 EXP en ouvrant trois mimics. Vous aurez besoin de "Wand of the Reality Negation" de cette étage. C'est dans le coffre juste à coté de votre position de départ. Maintenant que vous êtes la, allez en bas et activé l'interrupteur. '''Retournez a "Archival Floor B" avec l'interrupteur violet et interagissez avec la bibliothèque a ses coté pour révéler un '''interrupteur rouge. Vous vous souvenez de la salle avec les trois interrupteur ? Si vous y retournez et que vous utilisez l'interrupteur de gauche, vous retournez dans "Archival Room B" mais dans le coin en haut a droite où vous trouverez une autre Graine sombre. Maintenant vous devez dans la salle avec l'interrupteur rouge révélé, activé le et utilisé le téléproteur pour accéder a la zone avec les cellules a "Containment Floor". Utilisez le téléporteur vert (que vous avez activé avant, regardez deux paragraphe au dessus) et vous serez dans "Vault'. A partir d'ici, il y a seulement le combat de boss... et votre récompense. 'It's Pronounced "Sabotage"' ShallySi votre relation avec Elaiya a atteins le niveau de Confiance, vous devez l’emmenez avec vous, car les informations sur sa quête sont prioritaire sur cette quête la. Bien sur cela ne veut pas dir que vous devez l'emmenez avec vous pour cette quête. vous envoie faire votre première mission pour la Reine. Vous devez a Eastfort et trouvez votre contrat. Après une discussion amusant avec le voyageur sombre, vous êtes chargé d'infiltrer la forteresse de KellosComme une tradition du genre, votre route passe par une caverne souterraine.. Vous commencez comme d'habitude, dans une cave souterraine. Ici vous pouvez trouver une autre quête. Il y a une marre près du dernier coffre de métal, vous pouvez vous infligez le status "Poison" ou pasConséquences inconnu pour l'instant.. A partir d'ici, montez les escaliers et faite de vous une véritable nuisance: combattez tout ce qui bouge (et que vous pouvez attraper !). Le chemin est droit devant vers une grande porte. Derrière se trouve une autre Charmante Femme, Big BossElle lâche l'objet d'artisanat: Jade Insignia, mais malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas encore la capturer (ces ennuyeuses filles de Kellos...). Après votre victoire, parlez avec votre contrat pour votre récompense (6,000 Sils en Vendor Trash) Après sa, vous assisterez a une H-scene de fin de quête général et vous irait dormir. Quêtes "Demon Cult" 'The Virgin Gynocides' Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers de Westcastle et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez a l'église et parlez au prêtre. *Allez dans la maison au sud de l'église, lisez le journal. *Allez au magasin de Bric à Brac, parlez à la femme du vendeur. *Allez dans l'immeuble (le bâtiment le plus a gauche de la ville), a l’intérieur, entrez dans l’appartement au rez-de-chaussée et parlez à la femme. *Essayez d'entrer dans le théâtre (juste a droite de l'auberge), après la cinématique vous devrez modifier votre équipe pour inclure un invité (Gargan). Emmenez Raina rallongera la duré des cinématiques. *Dans la zone principale du théâtre, toutes les portes sont fermées sauf la porte qui mène au coulisse. entrez dans les coulisse déclenchera un combat qui vous donnera un déguisement. La zone des coulisses possède 13 sorties, mais ne vous sentez pas dépassé, c'est très simple. Il est en forme de fer à cheval, il y a le chemin de gauche et celui de droite, chacun avec une pièce, une sortie pour les dessous de la scène, une sortie pour la scène et une sortie pour le dessus de la scène. L'arche du fond possède 5 portes (nommé pièce #1 a #5 de la gauche vers la droite) **(Optionnel) Vous pouvez piller la pièce du chemin de gauche ainsi que les pièce #3 et #5 quand vous le souhaitez (#3 et #5 sont en réalité une seul et même pièce connecté, elle contient une Graine sombre). Il y a aussi quelque dialogue optionnel avec un cultiste (deux fois) dans la pièce du chemin de gauche et avec Mickele dans la pièce #3/#5. **(Optionnel) Allez sous la scène et écoutez les dialogues. *Allez dans la pièce du chemin de droite, le deuxième levier a partir de la droite sur le mur contient "Mechanism Key". *Allez dans la pièce #2, parlez au cultiste (Optionnellement vous pouvez fouiller sa commode). **(Optionnel) Allez sur la scène, parlez a Brogan, récupérez "Brogen's Key". Si vous avez fini A Forge Too Far, il vous reconnaitra et vous la donnera gratuitement. Sinon, il vous considérera comme un nouveau membre et vous devrez payer 3,000 Sils pour l'obtenir. *Allez sous la scène, utilisez le levier de gauche avec la "Mechanism Key". *Entrez sur la scène, recuperer "Theatre Office Key" sur Brogan inconscient (et "Brogen's Key" si vous ne l'avez pas déjà). *Allez dans la pièce #1, pillez le coffre en utilisant la Borgen's Key pour "Spot Remover" (optionnellement vous pouvez pillez le placard et le gobelet sur la table). *Donnez le "Spot Remover" a l'homme dans la pièce #2 pour recevoir "Tentacle Porn". *Passez devant l'homme qui garde la pièce #4, il vous prendras votre "Tentacle Porn" et laissera le bureau sans surveillance. *Entrez dedans en utilisant la "Theatre Office Key". Lisez les mail sur la table et prenez la Graine sombre ainsi que la "Strange Note". Puis quittez la pièce. *Après la cinématique, votre équipe est réduit a 3 personnage (Gargan est parti) et vous devez combattre un boss avec ~3000 HP qui inflige beaucoup de dégâts. Le gagner fera avancé le temps et une H-scene de fin de quête général seras joué. *Parlez au prêtre dans l'église de Westcastle pour recevoir vos papiers signés. *Parlez au greffier de la guilde des aventuriers de Westcastle pour recevoir votre récompense (1,200 Sils, et +3 Gloire) *Remarque et conséquence: Avant la quête, les trois filles seront autour du village. L'une en train de parler a un homme avec un capuchon et une autre dans sa maisons (on recherche encore la dernière). La fille qui vit dans la maison au sud de l'église est la seule survivante. Looking for a Cure Pour commencez cette quête, vous devez avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, et obtenir Raina. Si vous avez eu Raina avant d'avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, vous devez faire avancé le temps de manière a vous réveillez dans votre chambre de Northmarket. Sinon elle commencera après avoir obtenu la promotion de "Journeyman". Si vous avez Larelle dans votre harem (pas de lavage de cerveau ou encore dans le donjon), elle résoudra la question de qui a le génie. Sinon, vous pouvez obtenir l'information au près d'un informateur dans les bidonvilles de Northmarket (Pour un prix bien sur) Il y a deux Graines sombres ratables dehors (dans le cimeterre) et une de plus dans les cellules. * Note: Le joueur devrez être conscient que c'est une bonne idée d'emmenez Larelle pour cette qupete. Le boss final de cette quête possède plusieurs formes et il est plutot difficile, mais si Larelle est dans votre parti, vous pouvez avec une scène a trois au lieu de le combattre. Vous gagnerez quand même l'experience est les objets comme si vous l'avez battu, mais en plus vous aurez +2 Satisfaction et vous eviterez l'un des combats les plus dur du jeu. * Comme il y a un nombre important d'ennemis qui sont plutôt résistant a la magie de type "Necrotic", il serait une bonne idée de donné l'un des nombreux tomes qui lui donne accès a d'autre sort, du moins jusqu'au second point de sauvegarde dans le manoir. * Un autre point serait de faire la quête d'Amour de Meline en premier, car elle donne une résistance a la magie "Necrotic" que la plus part des ennemis utilise. * Je n'ai pas trouvé la logique du code mais le code pour l'horloge est 03:33. (Un livre a coté de l'horloge indique comment tout est agencé pour être un indice pour ce code. Il y a 3 groupe de 3 servants au rez-de-chaussée et sur les tables dans chaque chambre, il y a toujours trois type d'objets, trois chacun. Cela donne "trois série de trois" un thème commun a chaque chambre et a l'étage en général). Quêtes "Save the Elves" Stuck In The Middle With You Vous obtenez cette quête en marchant sur la route vers Westcastle. Vous trouverez un Chevalier et deux soldat qui harcèle une elfe nommée Bronwyn. Vous pouvez les arrêtez en payant 2,500 Sils ou en les tuant. Après l'avoir sauvée, vous avez l'opportunité d'apprendre le langage Elfique. *Pour continuer, vous devez aller dans le village Elfique, qui est localisé en haut a gauche de l'étrange cave et puis a droite. *Une fois sur les lieux, vous rencontrez l'ancien des elfes et découvrez que des esclavagiste ont pris des elfes. Vous obtenez Bronwyn comme membre du groupe pour la durée de la quête. Maintenant allez vers le sud dans la forêt, qui est une zone de donjon.A gauche de la maison de l'ancien, il y a un elfe marchant, mais ses prix sont 10 fois supérieur a la normal pour les potions qu'elle vend, donc le mieux est de le l'ignorer. *Vous allez devoir courir après un clown et le combattre, lui et plusieurs de ces hommes. Le clown prendras toujours la fuite, une fois que vous lui avez fait suffisamment de dégâts, donc ignorez les autres combat jusqu'à qu'il fuit. Vous devez le suivre.Dans ce donjon, il y a de nombreux coffre, dont deux contiennent une Graine sombre ratable. *Une fois que vous avez atteins la tente au sud de la rivière, allez derrière elle et finissez le clown (il ne fuira plus) et obtenez un objet d'artisanatSoyez averti que si vous ne persécutez pas le clown de manière exhaustive (par exemple, vous tuez d'abord ces minions et visitez la tente), ils se peut que le clown fuit et que vous n'obtenez pas l'objet d'artisanat (Dingly Ball).. Puis entrez dans la tente et libérer les elfes capturés. *Bien qu'il n'est pas de récompense monétaire, vous obtenez 1,800 Sils avec les nombreux combats contre le clown et ces minions. * Conséquence: Vous obtenez Bronwyn comme membre de votre harem et obtenez une H-scene avec elle (+5 Satisfaction) Quêtes "Ancient Mysteries" Night of the Raping Dead Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", 2 autres quêtes apparaissent dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Northmarket. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez a Lumberhill, parlez au maire dans le pub. *Allez dans l'église, parlez au prêtre pour une bénédiction gratuite (Un augmentation de l'attaque et de la défense qui dur un bon moment), ne la gaspillez pas ! Si vous êtes confiant sur votre force, vous pouvez la sauver pour la seconde partie. *Sauvegardez ! Parlez au maire dans l'église pour commencer la quête. *Courrez entre le coin supérieur gauche et le coin supérieur droit de la carte, tous les zombies apparaisent tout en haut et descendent vers les maisons. Soyez sûr d'être a votre vitesse maximum pour engager tous les zombies violeur avant qu'ils atteignent une maison (si vous entendez un cri, c'est qu'il ont eu une maison...) Si ils passent, l’intérieur seras détruit cela signifie que si le cordonnier est détruit, le magasin est perdu. Mais si vous voulez les coffres dans l'auberge (deux de 1,500 Sils), vous devrez la laisser se faire détuire ** Si vous rencontrez des problèmes pour géré les zombies, trois zombies apparaissent dés le début (un a l'est de l'église, et deux a l'ouest), le joueurs devrait s'occuper du zombie de l'est en premier puis allez a l'ouest (soyez averti que le second zombie de l'ouest se dirige vers le cordonnier). Les deux zombies suivant apparaissent aussi a l'ouest (le quatrième zombies de l'ouest se dirige vers l'auberge), puis le prochain zombie viens de l'est mais ira vers la maison au nord ouest donc restez dans la zone de l'ouest. Le zombie suivant apparait aussi a l'ouest (pour un total de cinq zombie a l'ouest), et le dernier zombie apparait a l'est et fait une petite dance devant la maison du nord est avant d'entrer. *Quand le dernier zombie est mort, vous aurez une boite de dialogue avec le Hero se parlant a lui même et l’annonçant. Allez a l'église. *Battre le boss, Soyez averti, il met des enchantements sur ces alliées et en invoquera d'autre ç certains seuil de ces HPs, donc tuez ces minions pour éviter d'être submergé. Vous devrez encore avoir votre bénédiction ce qui rends les choses plus facile. *Après avoir fait votre rapport au maire, acceptez la quête secondaire. Sauvegardez si vous le voulez, récupérez votre (autre) Bénédiction si vous ne l'avez pas prise avant (ou si celle que vous avez eu gratuitement est fini), et allez dans les bois (le coin au nord ouest du village). *Parlez au survivant, puis allez a droite et faite un tour complet dans le sens antihoraire, tuant tous ce que vous trouver et ramasser tous les objets. Ignorez la crypte pour le moment, n'entrez PAS dedans tout de suite. Soyez rapide ! Spam le bouton d'attaque pour gardez votre bénédiction le plus longtemps possible. Il y a une Graine sombre ratable sur cette carte. Vous devez détruire tous les orbes avant d'entrer dans la crypte. Le Hero combattra un ours possédé quand vous aurez trouvé la dernière orbe. *Retournez a droite, cette fois entrez dans la crypte. Il y a un point de sauvegarde. Dans la crypte vous devez passer les salle en utilisant les direction suivant: Gauche, Haut, Haut, Bas, allez dans le coin supérieur gauche et quand vous entendrez un "click" sortir par la gauche. Vous pouvez vouloir vous trompez INTENTIONNELLEMENT de chemin dans chaque pièce, le faire vous permets d 'accéder a des crypte individuellement avec chacune un squelette qui lâche un Vendor Trash chère et un coffre. *Un autre point de sauvegarde est présent avant la dernière salle. Avancez et vous déclencherai une des batailles les plus difficile, espérez être suffisamment rapide pour avoir tout ramassé et que votre bénédiction est toujours active. Larelle inflige des dégâts important et applique une malédiction qui se cumule réduisant votre attaque jusqu'à ne faire pratiquement plus de dégâts, notez qu'a chaque application la duré est augmenté. Vous pouvez l'annuler avec l'a bénédiction d’attaque que le Hero possède. L'ombre a une fraction de ses HPs et de sa défense, inflige près autant de dégâts et applique des altération d'état incapacitant. Les "meatshields" aurait était extrêmement dangereux et difficile, si vous n'aviez pas votre bénédiction d'attaque et de défense. Tuez l'ombre, puis Larelle et enfin les "meatshield". *Après avoir gagné, décidé du destin de Larelle, ayez une relation sexuelle, réveillez le lendemain matin et regardez la quête marquée comme complété... Mais n'oubliez pas ce qui vous est dû. Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers pour recevoir votre paiement, puis retournez a Lumberhill et parlez au maire dans la 'église pour recevoir un bonus Sils et un Red Ether. Puis parlez au prêtre pour recevoir un composant d’artisanat comme deuxième bonus *Conséquence: Tous les bâtiments que les zombies ont eu sont détruit et plus personne ne se trouvera dans ces bâtiments. Si le cordonnier a était détruit, le magasin ne sera plus disponible (tout investissement fait, ne rapportera plus de revenus), si l'auberge a était détruite, vous avez accès a 3,000 Sils dans les coffres. Il n'y a aucun bénéfice a part pour votre sens de la moralité pour avoir sauvé entièrement la ville ou bien la laisser se faire complément détruire. References Catégorie:Quêtes